ALPHA BELLATRIX
by LadyBasilisco220282
Summary: Un secreto guardado, al revelarse trastocará la vida de una chica. Puede seguir o no... depende.
1. Chapter 1

REVELACIONES.

Londres, 3 de mayo de 2001.

En un pequeño apartamento una chica lloraba amargamente; aun llevaba puesto el uniforme que la identificaba como aprendiz de medimagia del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Unos días atrás había recibido una notificación oficial del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, para la lectura de un testamento. Mucho le había asombrado, dado que ella, bruja nacida de muggles no tenía ningún pariente mágico que le legara nada por medio de tal entidad; esa tarde descubrió que sus padres no eran sus padres, y que ella no era quien siempre había pensado ser; el descubrimiento de la verdad la dejó helada.

De inmediato y aún en shock se apareció en la casa de sus padres muggles, exigiendo la verdad a Jean Granger, la mujer que hasta ese día había considerado su madre. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la mujer inició un relato doloroso; ahora Hermione entendía la verdadera razón de su incalculable poder como bruja; y el por qué no se parecía físicamente a ninguno de sus padres; sencillamente no era su hija; la amaban como tal, y ella los amaba; pero sus verdaderos progenitores fueron dos poderosos brujos, de los más poderosos de los últimos tiempos; ambos tenebrosos, los más crueles y sanguinarios de la historia del mundo mágico: Tom Riddle y Bellatrix Black.

Era principios de febrero 1980 cuando Jean y Anthony Granger supieron que no podrían ser padres, tras cinco años de matrimonio; en la clínica donde los atendieron les informaron acerca de lugares en los que podrían adoptar a un bebé si lo deseaban; por lo que enrumbaron hacia Wilthshire, al hogar Nuestra Señora de la Caridad, adscrito a una parroquia de la localidad. Ahí los recibieron y les llevaron a ver a una pequeña niña que llevaba a penas 4 meses en ese lugar, la llevaron recién nacida, aparentemente de horas, el 19 de septiembre, acompañada de un extraño sobre que nadie había podido abrir por ningún medio y un anillo, que junto con las ropas de la bebé mostraba que pertenecía a una familia adinerada. El sobre lacrado era de un papel grueso y oscuro, un pergamino, rotulado con un nombre escrito en una estilizada y anticuada caligrafía que rezaba: Alpha Bellatrix Black Riddle. Ellos al ver a la pequeña criatura de cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos, quedaron prendados e iniciaron los trámites, un par de semanas después retornaron al lugar para llevar consigo a la que desde ese momento sería su hija bajo el nombre de Hermione Jean Granger.

Es hasta ese momento que los Granger entregaron a su hija el sobre y el anillo; reconociendo de inmediato en ellos el emblema familiar de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Sin poder resistirlo, colocó el anillo en su dedo; el cual brilló reconociendo la magia de su poseedora, mientras que en el viejo tapiz de Grimmauld Place, bajo el nombre de Bellatrix descendía una línea para unirse al nombre de Alpha.

Totalmente acorde a su naturaleza curiosa, Hermione se dispuso a abrir el famoso sobre, asombrándose sus padres de ver el lacre romperse solo, ante el roce de los dedos de su hija. Ellos habían tratado de abrirlo durante los últimos 20 años y jamás habían podido, definitivamente debieron suponerlo, era magia.

La muchacha empezó a leer detenidamente las líneas:

"Wiltshire, Inglaterra, 19 de septiembre de 1979.

 _Mi pequeña hija,_

 _Si estás leyendo estas líneas quiere decir que estoy muerta. Antes que nada quiero que sepas que si te dejo con esos seres inferiores, es por tu propio bienestar; verás soy una mujer casada, por deber y sin amor, pero casada. Tú no eres hija de mi esposo, eres la hija de mi único y verdadero amor, por el que soy capaz de matar o morir si es preciso._

 _Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, eres un ser especial, distinta de todos los que te rodean; y estoy segura que ya sabes el por qué: eres una bruja, pero no una bruja cualquiera. Eres hija de Tom Riddle, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos; y por mi parte procedes de una antigua y poderosa familia mágica, los Black. Pero sucede que en el momento que escribo esta carta, estamos en plena guerra; has nacido hace unas horas, nadie sabe de tu existencia, ni siquiera tu propio padre._

 _La historia inicia muchos años antes, siendo yo apenas una adolescente de 13 años, mis padres eran aficionados a los artefactos de magia oscura, por lo que un buen día recibieron la visita de un hombre, muy apuesto… Tom Riddle, de modales exquisitos y presencia imponente; quedé prendada; aunque era veinte y tantos años mayor que yo. Yo ignoraba en ese entonces que él sólo buscaba el poder; pero un par de años después pidió mi mano a mis padres; lo que le fue negado, alegando mi madre que estaba yo comprometida con un mago sangre pura, Rodolphus Lestrange. La negativa de mi madre me dejó devastada, jamás volví a ser la misma, y empecé a desquitar mi frustración con cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino: magos, brujas, elfos… pero mi blanco predilecto fue siempre Rodolphus, en el fondo siempre lo culpé y lo odié con todas mis fuerzas._

 _Lo que mi madre no sabía es que pocos años después, ese pobre diablo; tal y como ella lo describió, ascendería a niveles de poder insospechados. Sin pensarlo demasiado, me uní a su causa y arrastré a mi esposo y cuñado conmigo. Entramos en una guerra, y yo siempre fui la mejor y la más leal, siempre buscando la aprobación de mi verdadero amor; pero nunca era suficiente para él. Un día en particular, luego de una batalla importante, al fin vi cumplido mi sueño, y en esa única noche fuiste concebida. No podía permitir que mi esposo se enterara, llevaba años pidiéndome un heredero y se lo había negado siempre, y en los últimos años inclusive lo había echado fuera de la habitación matrimonial; sin más remedio recurrí al único que podría ayudarme, tu padre me envió fuera en una misión en solitario, o al menos eso dijo a todos; la verdad es que mi hermana Narcissa me ocultó en el último piso de su mansión en Wiltshire, donde ella misma me ha ayudado a traerte al mundo hace apenas unas horas. Debes entender mis razones para apartarte de mí: a tu padre sólo le importa ser más poderoso, tiene demasiados enemigos; y yo, por ser su más fiel seguidora también, serías un blanco ideal; y a eso debo añadir el odio inmediato que se despertaría en Rodolphus; debo protegerte porque tiempos difíciles se aproximan._

 _Siéntete orgullosa de ser quien eres, perteneces a una noble estirpe mágica y tu padre es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Al recibir esta carta, tendrás derecho a toda mi fortuna y al lugar que te corresponde dentro de la sociedad mágica._

 _Si esta carta llega a tus manos, es porque algo ha salido mal; mi idea era volver contigo y recuperarte a penas tu padre ascendiera al poder, de lo contrario, no olvides que eres lo único bueno en mi vida._

 _Perdóname hija._

 _Tu madre:_

 _Bellatrix Black. "_

Aún con su cabeza dando miles de vueltas, con las ideas colisionando entre sí, Hermione pudo apreciar la magnitud de los hechos; casi había muerto a manos de su propia madre, el chico que le había amargado durante todos sus años en Hogwarts era su primo; Teddy, el bebé de Tonks y Lupin era su sobrino, su prima había muerto bajo la varita de la que resultó ser su madre, el padrino de Harry era su tío… y todo esto no lo supo jamás, hasta ahora, tal y como lo establecía el testamento de Bellatrix; dos años después de su muerte, la verdad saldría a la luz y su fortuna sería entregada a su única heredera.

Y pensar que estuvo ilícitamente dentro de una bóveda que resultaba ser suya. Todas esas ideas bullían en su cabeza, se apareció en el único lugar donde pensó la entenderían, si hubiera sabido, jamás hubiera acudido a ellos; lo primero que hizo fue aparecerse en Grimmauld Place número 12, ahí pudo ver claramente en el árbol familiar de los Black un nuevo nombre, el nombre que ahora ella sabía era el suyo. El misterio estaba develado, la bruja más inteligente y poderosa de su generación era la hija oculta del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, el mismo que trató de matar a su mejor amigo desde que era sólo un bebé, el mismo que le quitó la oportunidad de tener padres, el mismo que aterrorizó el mundo mágico por décadas y bajo cuya varita murieron incontables personas inocentes. Su madre no quedaba atrás, contaba entre sus numerosas víctimas a los padres de Neville Longbottom, con un destino aún peor que la muerte; esa maldita mujer no tenía reparos ni en los lazos de sangre, Nimph y Sirius eran la viva prueba de eso, hasta Ginny estuvo en su mira y si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de Molly; ni ella, ni Luna lo hubieran contado tampoco. No era su culpa; pero no pudo evitar llorar, se sentía sucia e indigna; todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido como su familia; no sabía cómo tomarían su nueva identidad y eso la aterrorizaba, pero era una Gryffindor, y como tal debía enfrentarse a sus amigos con valor; ironías de la vida; si sus "padres" vivieran se volverían a morir al ver en lo que se había convertido su hija, una de sus principales némesis y responsable directa del éxito de la misión Potter.

Llorando ante el tapiz la encontró Harry, reparando en el extraño anillo que su amiga lucía en el anular derecho; al verlo de cerca reconoció el emblema; con una mirada, ella simplemente le tendió la carta, los documentos de adopción y el certificado ministerial que la ponía en posesión de todos los bienes de Bellatrix; su papel como heroína de guerra salvaguardó su derecho de herencia, en caso contrario, es decir si ella hubiera estado del lado del bando vencido; sus bienes serían ahora propiedad del Ministerio de Magia.

Luego de examinar los documentos, el auror Potter sólo atinó a abrazar a su mejor amiga y casi hermana.

̶ Te comprendo… ¿vas a decirle a ellos?

Fueron sus únicas palabras, de la boca de la chica no salió ningún sonido que acompañara sus lágrimas silenciosas; solo asintió levemente y se dirigió hacia las cocinas acompañada de su amigo; ahí ya estaba reunida la Orden del Fénix en pleno, desde Minerva hasta Luna Lovegood; inclusive estaban ahí Cissy y Draco Malfoy, ellos ahora eran su familia, aunque no lo supieran. En el rincón más apartado para variar, estaba Severus Snape, su primer paciente; y el que más le había costado, primero por la gravedad de sus heridas físicas; y luego por su endemoniado temperamento; aunque ese ya lo conocía perfectamente de sus años en Hogwarts. Se preparaban para celebrar un nuevo aniversario de la victoria, esa que los había marcado a todos; esa en la que todos habían ganado, pero a un precio excesivamente alto. Todos ahí habían visto caer al menos a uno de sus seres queridos a consecuencia del delirio megalómano de Tom Riddle, o de la veneración ciega y sádica de Bellatrix.

También estaban los Weasley; Arthur y Molly a quienes consideraba como a sus padres; así como todos y cada uno de sus hijos, a excepción del que nunca más podría estar: Fred. Al verlos a todos juntos, sintió sobre sus hombros la carga de cada una de las muertes ocasionadas por sus aciagos padres, se sintió mal, indigna, perversa, sucia; ahora cuando se enteraba de pertenecer a familias mágicas tan antiguas como los Black o los Gaunt; se sentía verdaderamente una sangre sucia.

No pudo sostener la mirada de todos ahí y colapsó, todo empezó a dar vueltas y a oscurecerse. Se sintió atrapada en el aire por unos brazos desconocidos, para despertar unas horas después en la habitación principal, mientras los rostros preocupados de Harry, Molly y Minerva la contemplaban; en un rincón de la habitación, dos cabelleras rubias y una negra insinuaban la presencia de Draco, Narcissa y Severus.

Intempestivamente la puerta se abrió; revelando la desgarbada silueta de Ronald Weasley, quien para variar deslumbró a todos con su total falta de tacto y sentido común:

̶ Tú… mentirosa, asquerosa mortífaga, nos engañaste a todos…

Harry y Molly miraban asombrados sin atinar a decir nada, Minerva se notaba exasperada por la injusta e inmadura actitud del novio de la chica; lo que Weasley jamás esperó es que tres varitas le apuntaran; acompañadas por tres miradas gélidas y a la defensiva.

̶ Silencio Weasley.

̶ Cállate comadreja idiota, si vas a decir tonterías vete.

̶ Señor Weasley, es usted una deshonra para su familia, perdón Molly.

Severus, Draco y Narcissa habían cerrado filas a favor de Hermione; Ronald, como el cobarde que era, guardó silencio y abandonó la habitación. Casi de inmediato una mujer madura con un pequeño en brazos se asomó a la habitación; el parecido físico la delataba; la Black que faltaba ahí habló con voz suave:

̶ Con su permiso señorita Granger, ¿me permite pasar?

Hermione asintió levemente aun en medio de las lágrimas, las cosas estaban saliendo de control, tal como había presentido; Ronald lo había tomado en mal en extremo; aunque le consolaba un poco ver que Molly continuaba siendo tan maternal como siempre. Lo que sí la descolocaba totalmente era la actitud no tanto de Narcissa, pues sabía que ella estaba al tanto de su origen; pero sí de Draco y del Profesor Snape, ellos nunca se habían caracterizado por ser amables con ella; ni aun cuando cuidaba de su ex maestro durante su convalecencia; siempre se mostró mordaz y sarcástico, exactamente igual o quizás peor que en el colegio.

Una vez más, Andrómeda tomó la palabra,

̶ ¿Me permitirían hablar a solas con ella?

Todos vieron en dirección a Hermione, quien por primera vez esa noche habló:

̶ Por favor… menos usted señora Malfoy.

Cissy asintió levemente, mientras todos los demás abandonaban la habitación en silencio.

Al cerrarse la puerta, la habitual máscara de impasividad de Narcissa Malfoy se rompió en mil pedazos, llorando a mares, como no lloraba desde que su marido había muerto; abrazó a la chica de rizados y castaños cabellos; pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez.

Por su parte Andrómeda observaba la escena; sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas. Esa guerra le había quitado todo, dejándola sola en el mundo con su nieto; intuía lo que pasaba con la muchacha, se sentía culpable de las atrocidades cometidas por sus padres, estaba avergonzada. Era totalmente necesario que, cuando ella y su hermana abandonaran esa habitación, Hermione hubiese recuperado la confianza en sí misma, dado que tendría que enfrentarse al desprecio de la mitad del mundo mágico como parte de la herencia maldita recibida de su madre.

̶ Pequeña, quiero que sepas, que nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa; no tienes por qué pagar por los errores de ellos. Y quisiera que me aceptaras como parte de tu familia, eres un regalo para mí, después de todo lo que he perdido. En algún momento mi hija me comentó que tú le recordabas a mí, y ahora entiendo la razón. Mi Dora te apreciaba mucho, ya no llores más, ella siempre me dijo que eras la chica más valiente que había conocido; mira, él es Teddy, tu sobrino.

Narcissa, recuperó un poco su habitual compostura, y también habló.

̶ Cuando Bella supo que estaba embarazada, entró en pánico, a él no le interesaba la familia, no amaba a nadie, era un maníaco, y mi hermana también; la poca cordura que le vi antes de ir a Azkabán fue su celo para protegerte de la ira de Rodolphus y de la venganza de sus enemigos que eran muchos. Para esconderlas, encanté el último piso de Malfoy Manor; y ahí permanecieron; nadie, ni siquiera Lucius lo supo. Ella juró que volvería por ti; pero antes de poder hacerlo, fue capturada. Si antes estaba loca, al salir de Azkabán era un caso perdido; aun así trató de buscarte, afortunadamente no te encontró; de haberlo hecho, te habría matado de inmediato. Ahora eres su heredera; tú sabrás que hacer con ese legado… yo sólo puedo decirte que eres bienvenida para mí.

Hermione guardó silencio por unos minutos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba; no podía creer lo que antes había visto; cuando por fin logró ordenar sus ideas, habló.

̶ Gracias… ustedes son mi sangre, no puedo negarlo; y acepto el cariño que me brindan con una sola condición…

Ambas mujeres la miraron de forma interrogante, mientras el pequeño Teddy extendía sus brazos hacia ella; imitando sus facciones y cabello.

̶ Por años fui considerada una sangre sucia, escuché ese insulto incontables veces; fui marcada con ese título por mi propia madre, gracias a ella lo llevo grabado en la piel; y estuve siempre orgullosa de mi estatus de sangre. He visto lo que los prejuicios hicieron con la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black; lo que fue una poderosa familia mágica, hoy es una ruina, Regulus, Sirius, Dora y mi madre están muertos. Draco y yo casi morimos en la guerra; y ustedes dos llevan casi treinta años sin hablarse; el último de nuestra estirpe ha perdido a sus padres; es hora de terminar con todo esto. Los Black estamos oficialmente extintos, nuestra sangre afortunadamente ya no es pura; los ideales de sangre son una basura que casi nos destruye a todos; si quieren contarme dentro de su familia, esa separación absurda debe desaparecer.

̶ Señora Malfoy, ¿podría llamar a Draco?

̶ Llámame Cissy, por favor, tía Cissy, y me harás muy feliz.

Dicho esto abandonó la habitación, y se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde una fuerte discusión se desarrollaba en ese momento.

Weasley era duramente reprendido por su madre bajo la mirada decepcionada del patriarca de la familia, en su cara se notaban huellas de golpes; por su parte, Harry contenía a Draco, mientras Severus trataba de arreglarle la nariz que se adivinaba fracturada.

La llegada de Cissy a las puertas de la cocina, coincidió con la de Ginevra, que la miró de arriba abajo con claro desprecio. Sin inmutarse, la rubia entró en el recinto, observando la patética escena, con una sola mirada hacia su hijo le indicó que la siguiera.

Una vez en el pasillo, al ver la mirada interrogante de Draco, le dijo escuetamente:

̶ Ella quiere hablar con nosotros.

El rubio asintió; y siguió a su madre escaleras arriba, entrando en el dormitorio; donde la castaña jugaba y reía con Teddy; al parecer el pequeño metamorfomago había conseguido devolverle un poco de su natural alegría a la deprimida bruja.

̶ Malfoy…

̶ Draco

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Por favor, llámame Draco, total eres mi prima, y les debo mi piel y la vida de mi madre a Potter, a mi padrino y a ti. Dime Draco, por favor, Hermione.

La castaña sonrió al rubio, era totalmente asombroso, ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera imaginado al altanero y orgulloso Draco Malfoy. El joven enrojeció; y bajó la mirada avergonzado, era duro para él tragarse años de malos tratos, la sangre sucia de Gryffindor era su prima, nada más ni nada menos que la hija de su loca tía Bellatrix y del mestizo megalómano Tom Riddle.

̶ Draco… sé que no entiendes las razones por las que tu madre te ha traído hasta aquí; pero ví como me defendías de Ron… y… pues… no quedamos muchos, los Black, lo que queda de nuestra familia está reunida en esta habitación. Tu madre y nuestra tía Andrómeda me han aceptado, pero yo no me conformo con eso; quiero que las absurdas diferencias que nos separaron y nos llevaron a la ruina desaparezcan, de lo contrario, creo que tolerar la discriminación una vez más, no valdrá la pena. Creo que me entiendes ¿verdad?

̶ Por supuesto que entiendo, a la… tía Andrómeda sólo le queda Teddy, a mi madre sólo le quedo yo… y tú estás sola, bueno sin contar a tus padres muggles, a Potter, los viejos Weasleys, la profesora Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Lovegood… al fin de cuentas sigues siendo afortunada, ahora puedes sumarme a mí también, prima Herms… ¿o debo llamarte Alpha?, ¿quizás prefieras Bellatrix?...

̶ Ya Draco, ¿o prefieres hurón desteñido?

Ambas mujeres mayores rieron a carcajadas, mientras Draco enrojecía, humillado, víctima de su propio sarcasmo.

Ese día, los últimos sobrevivientes de una ancestral familia liquidaron sus diferencias, todo por un secreto guardado durante veintidós años.

Ese día Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, la bruja más inteligente de su generación decidió aceptar a su nueva familia mágica, y con ello asumir el peso de su identidad, Alpha Bellatrix Black Riddle les demostraría a todos que lo que cuentan son tus actos y no tus orígenes; le gustara a quien le gustara; y si eso implicaba que Ronald Weasley se iba a molestar, que fuera; ella aceptaría su legado.


	2. CAP 2:RECONOCIENDO QUIEN SOY,NUEVA VIDA

**CAP. 2: RECONOCIENDO QUIEN SOY, UNA NUEVA VIDA.**

 _Nada es mío, todo es de Rowling._

Luego de esa poco convencional reunión familiar, la más nueva de los Black recibió otra visita, Harry Potter estaba ahí frente a ella; aún no cumplía 21 años pero sus ojos reflejaban una madurez mucho más profunda tal como siempre había sido. A su lado los patriarcas de la familia Weasley respaldaban cualquier postura de El Niño que Vivió… dos veces.

—Hermione, digo Alpha… —titubeó el chico de ojos verdes.

La castaña sonrió ante el azoramiento de su mejor amigo; porque eso era, y seguiría siendo. Estaba segura que Harry no sería jamás como Ronald y entendería que ella no tenía la culpa de quienes habían sido sus padres.

—Tranquilo Harry, sigo siendo Hermione, tu amiga la que siempre ha estado contigo, la que te acompañó a buscar horrocruxes...

—Bien, verás... yo… eh… —continuaba titubeando el muchacho, la verdad era que no sabía ni qué decirle a su amiga en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Un par de pasos detrás de Harry, Arthur Weasley respiraba profundamente tratando de mitigar la vergüenza que el comportamiento grosero y desconsiderado de su hijo Ronald le provocaba; mientras Molly, un poco más decidida avanzó hasta sentarse al lado de la chica que continuaba reposando en aquella antigua cama de la mansión que una vez fue de su familia, y le acarició maternalmente los rizos espesos y desordenados; viéndola bien realmente se parecía muchísimo a la mujer que le dio la vida.

—Hermione… —habló Molly, —siempre serás como una hija más para mí y para Arthur, claro si tú aceptas.

La castaña se sintió conmovida hasta las lágrimas, por ella Ronald podía irse a los mismísimos infiernos a hacerle compañía a sus padres biológicos, todo estaba saliendo bien; para ser una niña abandonada tenía mucha suerte.

Se abrazó a Molly, y con una sonrisa llamó a Harry al otro lado de la cama.

—Siempre serás el hermano que nunca tuve Harry, —la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de la castaña terminó de convencer al Niño que Vivió dos Veces de que era su misma amiga de siempre.

En la cocina de Grimmauld Place un par de hermanos pelirrojos chico y chica, maquinaban un plan atroz del que nadie tenía la más ligera sospecha.

Ginevra Weasley siempre había envidiado secretamente a la castaña amiga de su novio; si bien ella era hermosa y admirada como jugadora de Quidditch y hábil duelista, siempre sintió celos del protagonismo de Hermione, de que fuera considerada la bruja más inteligente y talentosa de su generación, y de la atención que Harry le prodigaba; en so mente obtusa y cerrada no cabía que el mutuo cariño entre el chico de los ojos esmeralda y Hermione fuera meramente fraternal.

Por su parte, Ronald, tan mezquino y cerrado como su hermana veía las cosas desde una óptica distinta; ahora Hermione era una heredera, por más destrozos que sus padres hubieran cometido en el mundo mágico, ella tenía derechos que su condición de heroína de guerra reivindicaban.

El plan de Ginny no tenía lugar a perderse, él no era hábil con los hechizos, menos con las maldiciones; pero su hermana sí. A él no le importaba irse al mundo muggle, siempre que fuera con los galeones de Hermione.

—Ron, ¡Ron!, deja de soñar despierto, y pónme atención —reclamó la pequeña de los Weasley.

El pelirrojo ante los reclamos de su hermana asintió sobresaltado, si a algo temía era al enojo de Ginevra, Era tan temible como su madre, pero sin la dulzura maternal de Molly; más bien tenía en lugar de eso un matiz tenebroso que nadie había notado o no habían querido notar.

—Lo que deberás hacer, ya que es oficialmente tu novia, es ir a pedirle perdón por tus groserías, ella es tan tonta e ingenua que te creerá el arrepentimiento y te perdonará. Es lo primero que debes garantizar. —La pelirroja sonreía con malicia, ya vería la forma de sacar partido de su hermano más temprano que tarde; mientras tanto ella se aseguraría de conquistar al salvador del mundo mágico, ella sería la nueva señora Potter costara lo que costara.

Aunque poco o nada pudieron hacer cuando su teatro fue echado por tierra, no se dieron cuenta que un cierto elfo doméstico escuchaba. Para Kreacher el haber encontrado a la bebé de su amita Bella era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en su anciana vida, se daba de golpes contra la pared al no haberse dado cuenta que el ama sangresucia amiga de su amo Harry Potter era en realidad una Black; por eso cuando escuchó a los dos mocosos pelirrojos preparar un plan en contra de sus amos, no dudó en decírselo a su amo Potter y a la madre Weasley; y aunque su amo se lo tomó con paciencia, la matriarca no lo hizo igual… aún se reía cuando recordaba las caras de terror de los dos muchachos ante la furia de su madre, aunque no los culpaba, si esa mujer había podido con su amita Bella es porque era una bruja muy poderosa, de todas formas no los perdería de vista, eran traidores y no se rendirían fácilmente.

Un par de días después, y contra la voluntad de Harry; Hermione dejó Grimmauld Place número 12 y regresó a su propio apartamento. A partir de que el mundo mágico se enteró quienes eran en realidad sus padres su vida dio un verdadero vuelco, el Wizengamot se esforzó por incautar su fortuna, el San Mungo los pacientes se rehusaban a ser atendidos por ella, pero no cedería… ella era, bueno ya no sabía quien era, pero si lo miraba de manera pragmática, ella seguía siendo la misma Hermione Granger de siempre ahora con el peso de su ascendente mágico… quizás no fueron buenas personas pero eran un gran mago y una gran bruja que jamás se rindieron, que pelearon hasta el último segundo… ella tampoco se daría por vencida.

Ser heroína de guerra no borraba su estirpe, o al menos eso pensaba todo el mundo mágico; aunque no pudieron por más que trataron, despojarla de una cuantiosa fortuna. Ella después de todo era una Black, heredera de los galeones de su loca madre e indirectamente de todo el patrimonio Lestrange a falta de un heredero. Irónicamente, de su padre, uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos no percibiría nada, el hombre estaba apegado al poder de su magia no al oro, era tanto o más pobre que cuando Dumbledore lo sacó de aquel espantoso orfanato.

Ahora que lo pensaba, entendía la razón de su desmesurado poder; no menospreciaba a los nacidos de muggles, pero era extraño que ella hubiese podido controlar su magia desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, a diferencia de sus amigos; el mismo Ronald tuvo serios problemas con los hechizos más sencillos y eso que era un mago de sangre pura.

Pensando en su pelirrojo ex novio, suspiró; él había sido uno de los que más duramente la juzgaron, como si fuese su culpa ser hija de quien era, como si ella misma no hubiera sido víctima de su propia madre o como si su filiación cambiara el hecho de que había arriesgado su vida al lado de Harry para ganar esa maldita guerra. Su madre había elegido su bando y peleado hasta el final… ella también, pero eso al parecer no podía ser dimensionado por la única neurona funcional del más joven de los Weasleys.

Por su lado Ginny también mostraba una actitud que a juicio de Hermione era por demás absurda, la aborrecía tal como si fuese la misma Bellatrix; y a eso se sumaban los celos porque Harry estaba de su lado y no la había dejado sola en los últimos tres meses; no lograba entender que el chico era su amigo, su mejor amigo, el hermano que jamás tuvo.

El incesante toque en el timbre de su apartamento la sacó de sus pensamientos, no esperaba a nadie. Tomó su varita por mera precaución, una vieja costumbre de sus días de soldado y se asomó con cautela; una cabellera rubio platino y la sonrisa petulante marca Malfoy delataron a su recién descubierto primo. Aunque seguía siendo un verdadero imbécil, engreído y narcisista; también se notaba que era más maduro y sensato; y la verdad un muy divertido compañero de salidas.

Abrió la puerta, y el rubio pasó como si estuviera en su propia casa,

—Hola Draco—saludó la chica medio fastidiada, no sabía que se traía entre manos y ella se sentía un poco deprimida últimamente.

—Hola primita, veo que sigues peleada con el cepillo—decía mientras enredaba en sus pálidos dedos uno de los rizos de Hermione—aunque, creo que esa rencilla con los utensilios de estilismo te viene de fa…—cortó su frase al ver la expresión de ella, sabía que le resultaba aún incómodo saber que era hija de los psicópatas sádicos infames de la historia mágica.

—Cállate hurón—dijo Hermione un poco fastidiada—tuve un día terrible en el hospital, no tengo humor para tus payasadas.

—Ay que genio, ya pareces mi padrino, así te quedarás solterona como él—se burló el ex slytherin, pero un destello en la normalmente triste mirada de su prima lo puso a pensar, vaya, creo que al fin alguien le había ganado la partida a la comadreja, y él se encargaría de que fuera definitivo.

—Ya basta Draco—advirtió la castaña—no creo que vinieras para discutir mi vida sentimental, ¿o sí?—ripostó la chica impaciente.

—No, la verdad no—respondió el muchacho mientras miraba distraídamente a sus uñas—vine a sacarte a airear, apestas a encierro, así que vístete pronto que nos vamos, y no digas que debes madrugar, que ya sé que mañana es tu día libre, no acepto una negativa—finalizó mientras se sentaba elegantemente en el diván de la sala con aspecto de no querer moverse de ahí hasta que su nueva prima favorita, no es que tuviera otra, claudicara y saliera con él.

Suspirando en resignación, la joven medibruja aceptó su derrota y se dirigió a su habitación, saliendo unos minutos después.

Al salir completamente arreglada, Draco no pudo evitar sacar a relucir su lado sarcástico y burlón:

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi desastrada prima?—dijo con una sonrisa que suavizó la broma lo suficiente para hacer sonreír a Hermione.

—Gracias por el cumplido Draco, ¿nos vamos?—dijo tomando su bolso y llaves mientras acomodaba su varita entre su peinado como si se tratase de un adorno.

—Te estás juntando demasiado con la Lunática amiga tuya…—dijo el rubio, para después arrepentirse, conocía de la suspicacia legendaria de Hermione, y sabía que no se salvaría del interrogatorio.

—¿Qué te traes con Luna?—preguntó de forma directa y clara la castaña, su expresión dura hizo que Draco tuviera un escalofrío, esta chica se parecía a su tía Bella mucho más de lo que creía—ella es una buena chica, rara, especial; pero es el alma más noble y pura que he conocido.

—Cálmate Herms, lo sé… no te preocupes, no es como si la chica fuera a hacerme ningún caso—dijo frustrado el platinado—a veces la veo de lejos en la universidad, ella estudia magizoología y yo pociones, nunca coincidimos, pero una vez nos cruzamos en la biblioteca y me habló… sentí como si me hablara un ángel…—el chico de mirada usualmente fría estaba extasiado.

Hermione contempló a su nuevo—viejo primo, y suspiró pensando en su propio amor platónico, al menos Draco tenía esperanza de lograr enamorar a la excéntrica ex ravenclaw.

—Vamos Draco, tenemos toda la noche para que me cuentes—dijo un poco divertida la ex gryffindor, ya encontraría la manera de hacer feliz a su primo.

Al llegar a la planta baja Hermione se sorprendió de ver un moderno automóvil, todas las anteriores veces que habían salido usaron la aparición aun yendo a sitios muggles, no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer era entre no mágicos donde eran aceptados y donde el peso de su linaje no acarreaba consecuencias.

Llegaron a un club elegante y entraron, dentro estaba Theodore Nott quien además era medimago como ella, a su lado Blaise Zabini que había regresado a Londres luego de tres años en América, la charla empezó a animarse cuando vio dirigirse a ellos al grupo más extraño que pudo imaginarse: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Gabrielle Delacour, Daphne Greengrass y para su sorpresa Pansy Parkinson.

Trató de no atragantarse con su bebida, al igual que Draco, pero ambos por distintas razones; al tiempo que llegaban a la mesa y se saludaban con una familiaridad que extrañó a Hermione, definitivamente había pasado demasiado tiempo sumergida en sus estudios.

Un renovado y absolutamente nada tímido Neville presentó al grupo a Luna, quien estaba con ellos por primera vez también a lo que la rubia sonrió con dulzura.

Con una mirada, Hermione le señaló a Harry que lo esperaba en la barra del local, a lo que el chico de ojos verdes asintió, y una vez en el sitio la castaña explotó con la mayor discreción posible.

—¿Qué diablos hace la pesada de Parkinson aquí?—dijo la heroína del Trio Dorado con rabia contenida.

—Eh… Herms, sucede que tú nunca te habías reunido con nosotros, Pans… digo Parkinson vino trasladada del cuartel de aurores de Francia hace un año, es parte del equipo, de hecho ella sustituyó a Ron en mi equipo desde que pidió irse luego de que se supiera que tú… bueno ya sabes—dijo el moreno mientras bajaba la vista apenado—ella ha cambiado ¿sabes? Es una buena chica cuando la conoces—finalizó el moreno.

Un destello de suspicacia alumbró los ojos melados de Hermione, así que Pans y buena chica; al parecer habían cosas que nadie le había contado; pero en fin, todos tenían derecho a una segunda oportunidad y no sería ella quien se la negara a Parkinson.

Tomó la mano de su amigo como cuando estaban en Hogwarts y le dio su mejor y más brillante sonrisa mientras regresaban a la mesa con el resto del grupo, sin advertir los ojos oscuros que desde un rincón oculto miraban con un dejo de tristeza la escena.

Al fondo de la sala un hombre alto y delgado de unos cuarenta años observaba como los jóvenes se divertían, ahí estaba ella, era como si emanara luz; como en otros tiempos antes de que un pelirrojo idiota rompiera su corazón; la vio bailar con Draco, con Theo, con el papanatas de Longbottom y hasta con Zabini; pero no pudo más cuando la vio bailar una balada lenta colgada del cuello de Harry Potter; maldita fuera su maldita suerte, otra vez un Potter. Sin esperar nada más salió del lugar pensando mil y una cosas, todas ellas erradas para desaparecerse en el primer callejón desierto que encontró.

Hacía un tiempo había abandonado la desastrada casa de Cokeworth y ahora vivía en Londres; ser héroe de guerra traía sus ventajas, aunado a sus años de frugalidad más los beneficios de la producción de sus pociones le permitían el lujo de un hermoso penthouse en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad; aunque al final estaba igual de solo y amargado que cuando vivía en La Hilandera.

Por pura casualidad había ido hasta ese club a tomar una copa cuando la vio llegar del brazo de Draco, sabía que a pesar de la mala relación entre ellos durante sus años de estudiantes ahora el rubio la veía como una suerte de hermana menor a quien debía proteger. Una risa amarga subió por su garganta, Hermione era casi un año mayor que Draco y si alguien en todo el mundo mágico y muggle no tenía necesidad de protección esa era ella; pero el verla con su ahijado era tolerable.

Sentado en el salón de su lujosa vivienda pensaba en todos los chicos que la rodeaban esa noche, Theo era su colega y compañero de guardias y estaba comprometido con Daphne Greengrass; Longbottom contra todo pronóstico salía con la menor de las Delacour, Zabinni estaba de paso; pero Potter… el chico era caso aparte, la relación entre ellos dos siempre fue cercana, y ahora que el Niño que Vivió para su desgracia, había terminado su relación con la chiquilla Weasley pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella sin darle la mínima oportunidad de acercarse.

Rotó su cuello, le dolía; en parte por las secuelas del ataque de la maldita serpiente, en parte por estrés. Salió al balcón y miró a la noche, ¿a quién quería engañar? Su prudencia jamás le permitiría acercarse a ella, al menos no de la forma como deseaba.

— _Prudencia Severus… bonita manera de llamar a tu cobardía—decía para sí mismo el, según Harry Potter, hombre más valiente del mundo mágico—sabes perfectamente que no tienes la mínima oportunidad, es una niña, podría ser tu hija… ¿viste como desprendía luz esta noche? ¿la viste sonreír y contagiar de alegría el aire que respiraba? Pues bien, tú eres todo lo contrario de eso, deja de pensar estupideces y ve a trabajar—finalizó en voz alta, a pesar de que hablaba para sí mismo._

Y es que Severus Snape jamás aprendería a no juzgarse tan duramente, a pesar de haber saldado su deuda moral con Lily Evans, de que estaba consciente que su amor por ella solo fue una pasión adolescente alimentada por su inmensa soledad, que conocía las dimensiones de su poder mágico siendo quizás el mago vivo más poderoso, y de que ahora si bien no era rico tenía una posición económica solvente más allá de la del pobre chiquillo andrajoso que fue en el pasado, y que contrario a lo que su lengua afilada y venenosa aunada a su arrogancia podrían hacer pensar a cualquiera; en el fondo se tenía en muy baja estima y con una pobre imagen de sí mismo.

Lo que desconocía es que en otra parte de la ciudad una cierta chica de rizos castaños y ojos dorados como la miel miraba hacia la misma noche y tenía un dialogo similar consigo misma, había abandonado el club después de su baile con Harry, el chico la había invitado a bailar esa canción lenta porque necesitaba hablar con su amiga, ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su amigo para ahogar una carcajada cuando él le confesó que deseaba invitar a Pansy a salir y no sabía cómo pedírselo. Luego de un par de minutos en esa posición una vez pasada la conmoción inicial y estando segura que no se reiría a carcajadas, se acercó al oído del moreno para darle su mejor consejo de amiga… En la penumbra de su salón, miraba a las estrellas por la ventana mientras recordaba la escena, cualquiera que los viera de lejos habría pensado que eran dos novios en pleno romance, se rio; Harry era más que su amigo, su hermano… juntos habían vivido demasiadas cosas y sobrevivido a los más grandes peligros; lo que no se imaginaba es que alguien que ocupaba sus pensamientos de manera recurrente sí la había visto y el panorama imaginado no era para nada alentador.

Pronto se olvidó de Harry y de su loco deseo por enamorar a Pansy y se encontró pensando en unos ojos negros como la noche; a pesar de que no era más su profesor, se sentía como la tonta colegiala enamorada de su maestro; y también hablaba sola acerca de su pequeño gran problema:

— _Vamos Hermione—se decía a sí misma, él está muy lejos para ti… dime ¿crees que se fijaría en una chiquilla loca veinte años menor que él? ¿ya se te olvidó que para él sigues siendo una sabelotodo insufrible? Además, ahora para más escarnio eres la hija del hombre que mató a su amada Lily, que casi lo mata a él mismo… es absolutamente imposible, deja de soñar_ —se dijo a sí misma mientras una solitaria lágrima descendía por su mejilla y su mirada se clavaba en la fotografía mágica sobre su chimenea, era la cena de bienvenida que le habían dado en Grimmauld Place cuando ella misma le había dado el alta de San Mungo, aunque él permanecía impertérrito como siempre, y ella parecía sonreír a la cámara, durante un microsegundo sus miradas se encontraban y un destello diferente alumbraba la normalmente inexpresiva faz del pocionista.

Lo que la castaña no se imaginaba es que cierto mago tenía la misma foto frente a sus ojos en esos momentos y que al igual que ella se debatía en una lucha tenaz por reprimir sus sentimientos tal como ella lo hacía.

Mientras el mago y la bruja más inteligentes que pasaron por Hogwarts en el último medio siglo se debatían pensando que no eran lo suficiente para el otro, cierto rubio de ojos grises sacaba a relucir su faceta conspiradora; y tomando el aparatejo muggle de última generación que había comprado llamó a Harry Potter, quien en ese momento se devanaba los sesos tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de pedirle una cita a la bruja más vanidosa y orgullosa de Londres.

El timbre de su celular muggle a esas horas de la noche sobresaltó al auror, aunque al ver que era Malfoy se preguntó si algo malo le habría sucedido a Hermione, en vista que se retiró del club temprano y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no; según Draco lo había llamado no más al llegar a su apartamento, estaba bien.

Al otro lado de la línea la voz de Draco con su típico acento de Wiltshire le preguntaba en tono malicioso:

—Oye Potter, sé que mi padrino arriesgó todo por ti, dime "por tu honor gryffindor" ¿qué tanto estrías dispuesto a hacer por él?—aunque el sarcasmo se notaba, el rubio jamás había hablado tan en serio en toda su vida, por casualidad había notado la manera como Severus miraba a su ahora prima, y eso lo había llevado a observarla a ella exhaustivamente. Temprano esa noche había tenido el indicio que necesitaba, a ella también le interesaba, por lo que pondría en marcha su plan, el primer punto era contar con Potter, la respuesta que escuchó lo satisfizo grandemente.

—Cualquier cosa Malfoy, lo que sea que estés planeando, cuenta conmigo, ahora déjame dormir hurón—finalizó el moreno mientras cortaba la comunicación.

El rubio heredero sonrió, y se encaminó a su dormitorio; daba por descontado que su madre y su tía Andrómeda lo ayudarían en su descabellado plan; pero para eso debía viajar temprano a la nueva casa de su madre.


	3. Chapter 3 CITAS MISTERIOSAS

**CAP. 3: CITAS MISTERIOSAS:**

Narcissa Malfoy, con su flamantísimo marido en la cárcel por muchos muchos años, casi en la ruina; porque lo que no se había dilapidado durante la guerra se lo había incautado el Ministerio, vivía ahora en una modesta casa.

Aun cuando no tenía todos los lujos de los que había disfrutado durante toda su vida, se sentía por primera vez en muchos años, quizás por primera vez en su vida, con un sentimiento parecido a la felicidad. Aunque su familia se encontraba prácticamente extinta, ahora era que podía decir que verdaderamente tenía una familia… y sobre todo estaba ella, esa chiquilla, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? Toda ella proclamaba a los cuatro vientos su estirpe, en cada actitud y en cada gesto era tan parecida a ella, a Bellatrix; inclusive podía ver algunas actitudes de Tom Riddle; por supuesto en ella estaban matizadas por una bondad y dulzura que jamás su hermana y menos el mestizo maniático tuvieron. Era en realidad una buena chica y una gran bruja, por eso le dolía tanto verla sufrir por errores que no fueron suyos, especialmente la actitud de su supuesto novio y su hermana, ellos se habían encargado de empeorar aún más el encono de la de por sí prejuiciosa y mojigata sociedad mágica.

Esa mañana esperaba la anunciada visita de su hijo, no sabía que se traería Draco entre manos, pero lo que sea que fuera esperaba que no terminara metido en líos. Las llamaradas verdes en su chimenea le informaron la llegada de su visitante.

—Madre—saludó escuetamente el rubio con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

En cambio la rubia se precipitó al muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza, había adquirido esa costumbre desde que se dio cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de haberlo perdido, el chico respondió a la muestra de cariño de su madre secamente y en total silencio; lo habían educado así y para él era difícil comportarse de otra manera, aunque lo intentaba… ser amigo de Potter era la mejor prueba de ello.

—Cuéntame que te traes entre manos, ahora mismo Draco Malfoy—conminó su madre en un tono que no admitía réplica.

El chico por su parte suspiró, no sabía por dónde empezar a exponer su plan ante su madre, pero ella era la única que podría ayudarlo, al menos en lo que respectaba a su padrino; con Hermione, ya le pediría ayuda al "Elegido"; aunque no sabía cómo lo tomaría el famoso Niño que Vivió.

—Madre… tú…—titubeaba el platinado haciendo soltar a Cissy un bufido de exasperación—¿qué tan bien conoces a mi padrino? Digo… es decir… ¿tú sabes si le gustan las chicas? Es decir… él es muy cerrado con su vida privada, ¡diablos! es así con todo, pero… es que…—titubeaba tratando de obviar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su blanquecina tez.

—Draco… cálmate por favor—contestó la madura mujer entre divertida y molesta, jamás le había agradado que se burlaran de su amigo, ella lo conocía, o al menos más que la mayoría, y dada la naturaleza hermética de Severus, los rumores con respecto a sus preferencias siempre habían circulado, primero en Hogwarts y luego entre los mortífagos y los chistes consecuentes no se habían esperar—no es la primera vez que me preguntan algo así, pero… sí la respuesta es que a Severus le gustan las chicas, o al menos la madre de Potter sí le gustaba, luego de eso, no ha habido nadie más allá de algún encuentro casual… pero ¿a qué se debe tu pregunta hijo?

—Bien, madre… ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que estoy casi seguro que mi padrino querido se ha enamorado otra vez?—dejó caer el rubio como una bomba ante su madre una noticia de la que solamente podía especular y no tener una certeza.

—¿Cómo?—la expresión de Cissy era de total desconcierto, no se le ocurría nadie que pudiera despertar tales sentimientos en su viejo amigo, sobre todo porque conocía de sobra el temperamento hermético y estoico de Severus.

—Simple madre, ¿quién es la única persona que ha tenido para él una palabra amable y su más sincera admiración? Obviamente alguien que no seas tú—finalizó el muchacho esperando que su madre atara cabos por sí misma.

La luz se hizo en la mente de Narcissa con la forma de una chica de figura grácil, rizados cabellos castaños y ojos melados… su recién descubierta sobrina; en realidad debía aceptar que era a la única persona a parte de Potter, a la que vio defender a Severus y la única absolutamente que era amable con él de forma sincera y cálida, al igual que era de las pocas que no se intimidaban ante la imponente presencia del mago.

—No, Draco, absolutamente no—Cissy respiraba agitada y visiblemente molesta, perdiendo su correcta y habitual compostura—¿cómo puedes tramar emparejar a tu padrino con tu prima? Merlín bendito si hay 20 años de diferencia entre ellos…

—19 madre—corrigió divertido el rubio viendo la ofuscación de la que era víctima su usualmente impávida madre—además estás en la misma postura de la abuela Druella, y ya ves en que terminó madre—dijo recordando las trágicas historias de sus tías producto de los prejuicios.

Como si le hubiesen vertido un balde de agua fría la mujer retornó en sí y se dio cuenta que a pesar de sus propios prejuicios su hijo tenía razón, además no es como que fueran a obligar a la chica a aceptar una relación arreglada, en todo caso ellos se limitarían a darles una pequeña ayuda al estilo slytherin.

Mientras tanto en Londres, una chica recibía una lechuza en su ventana del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, aún le quedaba un paciente por atender antes de que fuera su descanso del medio día; y ese paciente era quizás el más complicado y el más esperado de su agenda además de uno de los pocos que no había cambiado de medimago cuando se supo que la Gran Heroína del Trío Dorado, la bruja más brillante de su generación era en realidad la heredera del infame Lord Voldemort y de la desquiciada Bellatrix Lestrange.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, dejando la nota de Harry descuidadamente sobre la mesa, de igual manera no es que fuera un secreto que su amigo de toda la vida la invitaba a comer luego que terminara con sus pacientes; aunque jamás por su mente podría pasar que a su paciente le afectara tanto el contenido del amarillento pergamino.

—Pase por favor—dijo la bruja siguiendo el protocolo de atención—profesor Snape, que gusto verlo—dijo la joven medibruja con una cálida sonrisa al hombre en el umbral, quien no modificó en lo más mínimo su expresión habitual de amargura y fastidio, la cual desde su recuperación era mucho más marcada.

—Señorita Granger—respondió tomando asiento ante el pulcro escritorio, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el pergamino membretado del Departamento de Aurores; y pudo sentir el aguijón de los celos como hacía muchos años no lo sentía, así que ella tenía una cita con Potter… otro Potter, maldita fuera su suerte, decía pasa sus adentros—espero que sea rápido—agregó de forma áspera en voz alta.

—No se preocupe profesor, no demoraré demasiado—dijo entre asombrada y resentida la castaña, no es que ella y su ex maestro fueran ahora grandes amigos, pero al menos nunca la había vuelto a tratar con la aspereza que lo caracterizaba; quizás había tenido un mal día, pensaba la joven medibruja, sin conocer que la razón de la hosquedad de su paciente era el inocente pergamino que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

Retiró con delicadeza el vendaje mágico que recubría la cicatriz; aunque aparentemente estaba cicatrizada, la fina capa de tejidos que la unía se abría al menor esfuerzo; por eso debía reforzar la sutura mágica y poner un nuevo vendaje una vez cada semana, mientras continuaba estudiando y ensayando diversos métodos para encontrar la cura definitiva, pero había algo en el veneno del reptil que degradaba la magia y la herida terminaba abriéndose nuevamente y sangrando profusamente si no era atendida debidamente.

Por eso cada semana su ex maestro de pociones estaba ahí, al fin de cuentas había sido la única medimaga capaz de hacer que la herida permaneciera cerrada más de dos días; y desde que lo atendía habían entablado una especie de amistad, y cada semana luego atender la herida tomaban un té juntos en una cafetería cercana y conversaban apaciblemente; maravillados en encontrar tantas similitudes en gustos y criterios; pronto se encontró a sí misma esperando ansiosamente ese preciso día de la semana.

Examinó detenidamente la herida, y con la punta de su varita conjuró un hechizo que desprendió una luz blanca, un par de minutos después, aplicaba un nuevo vendaje y retornaba tras su escritorio mientras Severus se ponía nuevamente su camisa y tomaba asiento frente a ella y la observaba escribir una prescripción apresuradamente.

La profunda mirada de su paciente la ponía nerviosa, de una manera que ni cuando fue su estudiante había sentido, lo que provocó que sus temblorosas manos mancharan de tinta el pergamino donde escribía. Honor a la verdad nunca tuvo miedo de Severus, mientras sus compañeros temblaban literalmente con el simple siseo de su capa, a ella más bien le despertaba curiosidad y admiración; aun cuando el hombre no fue precisamente amable con ella, últimamente perdía el control de sí misma con su sola presencia y el tener la certeza de la razón de ese nerviosismo la alegraba y entristecía a partes iguales.

Frente a ella, Severus analizaba y memorizaba cada pequeño gesto y detalle; pero ese día luego de ver esa nota de Potter se sentía particularmente irritable; por lo que la torpeza de ella solamente consiguió sacar de él un bufido y una frase borde:

—Creo que si respira un poco, y escribe con calma terminará más rápido para poder irse a su cita—dijo con más acidez de la que esperaba, sorprendiendo a su interlocutora, pero sin hacer mención acerca de su tácita cita para tomar té.

—¿Cuál cita?—cuestionó la chica, mientras terminaba la receta y la entregaba a su paciente, aún con la mirada confundida.

—No sé de qué habla—respondió el mago secamente y salió por la puerta sin siquiera despedirse.

Hermione estaba perpleja, le había respondido a Harry que no podría verlo en el descanso del medio día, pero que a la salida del hospital pasaría por el Ministerio para que fueran a cenar y le explicara qué era lo que le preocupaba porque esperaba ir a tomar su te semanal con Severus, pero al parecer se encontraba en uno de sus días de peor humor; suspiró derrotada y salió del consultorio para ir a la misma cafetería de siempre.

Entró y se sentó en una mesa individual, mientras permanecía abstraída en un libro, ordenó un té de jazmines sin siquiera ver al camarero; no se sentía demasiado sociable luego del incómodo encuentro con su paciente favorito.

Permaneció distraída con su libro, y con la segunda taza de infusión pidió una generosa ración de pastel de chocolate con fresas, lo que le hizo recordar a su ex novio y ex amigo Ron, quien a pesar de comer de manera exagerada y asquerosa, siempre le estaba recordando el par de kilos de más que ella consideraba tener de sobrepeso. Con un bufido hizo a un lado el recuerdo molesto del pelirrojo y continuó leyendo su novela; ajena al hombre de oscuros ojos que la contemplaba desde el fondo del salón, y para quien ella era simplemente perfecta.

Le extrañaba sobremanera verla ahí, en sus cuentas estaba disfrutando de su almuerzo con… Potter; Potter, el solo pensar su nombre lo molestaba, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, pensaba que el joven auror era una mejor opción para la chica a la que observaba que él, un mago viejo y amargado que vivía de puro milagro.

La sensación de ser observada hizo que Hermione bajara su libro y examinara el salón, no alcanzó a ver a nadie más que un par de parejas que conversaban y a alguien que leía una revista al fondo del salón, todo normal a excepción de que ella conocía esa publicación "El Quisquilloso", sólo un mago o bruja estaría leyendo eso, y aunque las imágenes tenían un hechizo paralizador, reconoció la publicación que ahora editaba su amiga Luna.

Su fortuito observador solamente podría esconderse tras esa revista, y la camisa de vestir negra que se observaba se parecía en extremo a la que vestía su malhumorado paciente de hacía un rato; sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su sitio y caminó con paso decidido hacia él.

El hombre sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que enfrentar a la bruja, a pesar de que había sido discreto, ella lo había notado; una de dos, o había perdido sus cualidades de espía o ella era mucho más perceptiva de lo que se imaginó; de todas formas no tenía remedio ya, ella estaba frente a él y al parecer muy molesta.

—¿Se puede saber que tanto me mira? Sobre todo porque se supone deberíamos haber venido juntos, pero usted no me esperó—dijo la castaña sin alzar la voz pero con un tono cargado de reproche y molestia.

—Yo no la miraba Granger, simplemente me pareció extraño verla aquí, esperaba que estuviera con su noviecito Potter—masculló con fastidio.

—¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter?—dijo la chica confusa para empezar a reír a carcajadas ante un estupefacto Severus—Profesor Snape, es cierto que Harry me invitó, pero lo pospuse para la noche porque pensaba que usted y yo tendríamos nuestra charla semanal, pero ya vi que no fue así—finalizó la chica con un dejo de tristeza y enfado, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar:

—Quédate—dijo el mago, mientras la muchacha se detenía y giraba un tanto asombrada—por favor, quédate conmigo.

Hermione se debatía entre aceptar o irse del lugar, por una parte anhelaba estar cerca de él, pero por otro lado aún se sentía dolida por su actitud; al final ganó su deseo de estar cerca y compartir tiempo con él, con un suspiro seguido de una tenue sonrisa tomó asiento frente a Severus, para acto seguido pedir al camarero otro té y una nueva rebanada de pastel a instancias del mago.

Pasaron una buena parte de la tarde en ese lugar, charlando de temas tan diversos que sólo ellos pudieron haberse entendido, para ninguno de los dos representaba problemas; él trabajaba ahora por su cuenta y ella desde que su secreto había salido a luz, apenas tenía pacientes.

Al regresar al hospital donde solamente haría un par de rondas antes de retirarse, la castaña inconscientemente tenía una dulce sonrisa; lo que no sabía era que también la dura mirada de cierto mago se había suavizado un poco, dejando traslucir algo parecido a felicidad.

Al llegar a su oficina encontró un nuevo pergamino sobre su escritorio, que al abrirlo le reveló la elegante caligrafía de Narcissa Black, su tía Cissy como insistía la rubia en que le llamara, invitándola a un "Domingo Familiar Black"; ni que fuéramos los Weasleys pensó divertida la castaña, sobre todo porque legalmente la única que llevaba ese nombre era ella misma, su casi olvidado verdadero nombre: Alpha Bellatrix Black… Riddle porque su rastro mágico familiar así lo decía, pero al final de cuentas Black, la segunda en ir a gryffindor y una mestiza para más señas. Suspiró cansada, ya vería si iba o no cuando Harry entró sin avisar.

—Veo que a ti también te han pescado—dijo divertido el ojiverde mientras sacaba un pergamino idéntico del bolsillo de su pulcra casaca de auror—en mi caso, Cissy extiende su explicación diciendo que soy el padrino de Teddy y heredero de Sirius, por tanto un Black por adopción; tu definitivamente no tenías escapatoria, a estas alturas deduzco que seremos Narcissa, Andrómeda, Teddy, Draco, tú y yo… sólo falta que incluya a Snape y a los Weasleys—terminó el moreno muerto de risa.

—No le veo el chiste Harry— dijo la joven medimaga con un tono duro— si tú vas porque eres padrino de Teddy… Severus es el padrino de Draco… y los Weasleys figuran dentro del árbol familiar Black, y considerando que estamos en peligro de extinción y que no es la familia más divertida del mundo mágico… aunque con lo que ha pasado con Ron y Ginny no creo que suceda.

El moreno no respondió nada, simplemente ofreció su brazo a su amiga y salieron de ahí; le urgía hablarle acerca de ciertas cosas que venía sintiendo desde hace un tiempo y que le inquietaban sobremanera, era un sentimiento fuerte que crecía cada día y que había nacido inclusive antes de separarse de la pequeña pelirroja tramposa, pero que no se sentía en valor de confesar ni siquiera a sí mismo; pero esta noche se armaría de valor y le contaría lo que sentía a su mejor amiga; y que Merlín lo amparara si lo tomaba a mal, lo más probable es que la perdiera para siempre, pero si ella entendía sus sentimientos, puede que todo terminara bien.

Con esos pensamientos bullendo en su cabeza, Harry Potter, El Elegido, El Niño Que Vivió Dos Veces; hoy por hoy flamante auror del Ministerio de Magia llevó a Hermione Granger o Alpha Black, su mejor amiga de toda la vida a un elegante restaurante del centro de Londres; era más un lugar para citas románticas, pero lo que debía decirle a su amiga ameritaba un sitio discreto.

Para la castaña era más que claro que algo ocurría con su amigo, lo conocía demasiado bien, estaba inquieto y nervioso como cuando en el colegio trataba de ocultarle que se había portado mal; bufó exasperada, no lo veía tan nervioso desde los días del famoso libro del Príncipe Mestizo, sonrió a su pesar ante el recuerdo de sus últimos días como una adolescente libre y feliz pero con mayor razón por la identidad del misterioso personaje que la puso a pensar por días y días.


	4. Chapter 4 ESPÍA DESORIENTADO

**CAP. 4: ESPÍA DESORIENTADO:**

Luego de terminar su jornada, y aún con el grato recuerdo de su charla con Severus; Hermione se dirigió a su departamento. Casi llegando recibió un mensaje de Harry que le decía: "ponte linda, iremos a un lugar especial", sonrió, sabía que su amigo prefería usar los medios mágicos a los muggles, pero ella vivía en un edificio no mágico, sin red flú, donde sería visto como demasiado extraño si una lechuza picara a su ventana.

Le tomó 20 minutos arreglarse, el doble de lo usual, pero el resultado le pareció satisfactorio; un entallado vestido negro a la rodilla, con un discreto juego de perlas y su cabello recogido con una pinza, maquillaje ligero y listo; a ella le bastó, a los ojos que la observaban desde un rincón oscuro del corredor le pareció que estaba deslumbrante.

El pensar que se había arreglado de esa manera sólo para cenar con Potter hacía que el mortífago en él renaciera luego de muchos años de haberlo doblegado; en su fuero interno deseaba con muchas ansias matar lenta y dolorosamente al chico que un día protegió con su propia vida, a la par que su lado más prudente y racional le decía que su actitud era absurda.

Los siguió a distancia, no sabía exactamente porqué; al fin de cuentas era sólo un viejo mago que no tenía la mínima esperanza de hacer que una chica inteligente y tan linda como ella lo viera más que como su paciente, y su ex maestro de pociones, su muy gruñón y amargado profesor que la mortificó por años en Hogwarts.

A pesar de sus mortificantes reflexiones, tomó asiento en un rincón donde los más jóvenes no pudieran verlo. A distancia podía escucharlos poco, o más bien casi nada. Miraba a Potter explicarle algo a la chica y que ella se enojaba, él se desesperaba y gesticulaba tratando de probar un punto aparentemente. Al final ella rodeó la mesa y lo abrazó al parecer llorando, y besó su mejilla… no le gustó verla llorar, creyó culpable al chico, pensó que la había rechazado y enfureció en contra de él como cuando era su estudiante.

Salió del lugar disimuladamente, ya la buscaría luego para consolarla a su manera; encontraría una excusa para visitarla en su consultorio antes del jueves siguiente, eso haría… ¿quién se creía Potter para lastimarla? ¿el Salvador del Mundo Mágico acaso? Gran cosa, ella también lo era, sin ella no habría durado una semana en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes… lo más probable es que ni siquiera hubiera sobrevivido al colegio; pero se daba el lujo de hacerla sufrir y él no podía hacer demasiado, pero haría lo que estuviera a su alcance.

En cambio, para Hermione Granger, la noche no pudo ser más confusa, y vaya que ella sabía de confusiones; aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva identidad doble, y que su amigo de la infancia le saliera con que creía estar enamorándose de la que quiso entregarlo al mago más infame de todos los tiempos le resultaba raro y bizarro; mucho más que el hecho de que ella fuera la desconocida hija de ese mago y una de las principales responsables de su derrota y caída.

Ese era el gran misterio, Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió y Venció no sabía cómo pedirle una cita a la soberbia Pansy Parkinson, y recurría a ella, justamente a ella; las ironías de la vida… la chica que estaba enamorada de un hombre que a su juicio racional era inalcanzable.

Lógicamente, Harry estaba en posición de invitar a la chica a dar un paseo o enviarle flores y chocolates… en cambio ella difícilmente conseguía que Severus tomara un té a la semana con ella luego de la consulta de rutina.

Recordó el diálogo sostenido con Harry y no pudo evitar sonreír:

—Herms…—titubeó el chico de los ojos verdes—no sé cómo decírtelo… no lo tomes a mal, pero…

—Ya habla Harry—lo había presionado impaciente la castaña—no es como si mi "padre" hubiera vuelto de su tumba ¿o sí?—dijo la chica de manera sarcástica.

El chico sonrió sin ganas, detectando un dejo familiar en el tono mordaz empleado por su amiga; si bien era cierto Tom Riddle estaba más que muerto, la chica frente a él era su hija y cuando se enojaba no dejaba lugar a dudas; por eso haciendo acopio de su sobreestimado valor gryffindor decidió hablar de una vez por todas.

—Hermione, creo que me gusta alguien…—empezó a hablar el chico mientras acomodada sus gafas sin necesidad, dado que estaban en su lugar—pero no creo que ella esté a mi alcance—finalizó con un dejo de tristeza.

—Harry Potter… eres el salvador del mundo mágico y en un par de años seguramente Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores… ninguna bruja en su sano juicio te despreciaría—finalizó con seguridad la medibruja de cabellos castaños mientras sorbía un poco de su copa.

—Verás… no estoy seguro, ella es… como decírtelo… "complicada"—los nervios en el joven auror eran palpables, provocando la risa de su acompañante.

—No es como que fuera mi madre, es decir mi madre bruja la mujer de la que hablas, o Pansy Parkinson—expresó la joven con una sonrisa y la simulación de un escalofrío, pero al ver la expresión de su amigo sintió que había tocado la tecla equivocada—¡oh no! Harry… ¿es ella? ¿es Parkinson de quien hablas?

Un leve asentimiento entre tímido y temeroso por parte del moreno desató la tormenta; él ya se lo esperaba, pero ella era la única en quien confiaba lo suficiente para admitir que hace un par de meses la ex slytherin no le era indiferente.

—¿Pero qué diablos te pasa Potter?—inquirió furiosa la Princesa de Gryffindor—ella es el enemigo, quiso entregarte, nos hizo la vida miserable todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Hogwarts, es la bulterrier asquerosa Parkinson…—la mirada inflexible del hombre ante ella la hizo callar pero no por ello perdió la mirada rabiosa que reflejaba los sentimientos que la invadían.

—Tú no eres la más indicada para criticar Hermione—dijo el auror, aunque al ver la mirada de su amiga pasar de la furia a la tristeza le hizo sentir un poco de remordimientos, prosiguió—aunque no lo desees la carga siniestra de ser hija de quienes eres, te ha traído consecuencias; aunque no sea tu culpa, te han juzgado y discriminado hasta los que pensabas tus amigos… ahora eres además la prima extrañamente favorita de Draco Malfoy, y si mi memoria no falla, él también nos jugó muchas malas pasadas; y ya ves, ahora tratamos de llevarnos aceptablemente bien… ¿y sabes qué? Lo hacemos sólo por ti… pensaba que eras mi amiga, que me comprenderías, pero estás actuando igual que Ronald y Ginevra—finalizó duramente el mago.

Ante las duras palabras de su amigo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar; en muy buena parte tenía razón, aunque ella no era responsable de los padres que la trajeron al mundo, ni había dañado directamente a nadie; pero estaba consciente que Draco sí había sido tanto o más pesado que Pansy y a él le estaban dando una oportunidad. Su mente trabajó a marchas forzadas y su racionalidad terminó por hacerla entender que no podía negarle una segunda oportunidad a la auror; al fin de cuentas la guerra los había cambiado a todos.

Se levantó de su sitio y abrazó a su amigo aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y le prometió que le ayudaría, aunque no sabía cómo; en un momento pensó en confesarle que estaba igual o más que él enamorada de un imposible, pero a último minuto prefirió callar.

Luego de la cena el pelinegro la dejó a la puerta de su edificio y se desapareció en el primer callejón oscuro que encontró, al tiempo que ella terminaba de entrar en su apartamento y contra su costumbre tiraba sus altos zapatos en cualquier rincón; por su mente pasaban muchas ideas totalmente desordenadas, no sabía cómo cumpliría su promesa, pero lo haría como que se llamaba… bueno ya no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se llamaba, pero por su honor de bruja lo haría.

Se fue a la cama pensando en que no tenía idea de en qué momento le había prometido a Harry ayudarle a conquistar a Parkinson… y sobre todo cómo haría para conseguirlo; la morena y ella nunca se llevaron bien, de hecho se odiaron casi desde el primer momento; el día traería respuestas o eso esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente, atravesaba las puertas del Hospital "San Mungo" de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas; a pesar del paso de los días, la mayor parte continuaba viéndola con desprecio y murmurando a sus espaldas y a veces hasta en su misma cara.

Caminando por el pasillo pudo observar un anormal disturbio en el área pediátrica, su innata curiosidad la hizo asomarse; un niño de unos cuatro años sangraba profusamente y nada de lo que hacían los medimagos daba resultados aparentemente. Su instinto fue mucho más fuerte que su prudencia y varita en mano se abrió paso hasta la cama donde el pequeño se desangraba, y con voz fría y segura dio una orden:

—A un lado todos, ahora—la presencia de la difamada medibruja provocó reacciones diversas, desde desprecio hasta miedo, en un rincón una mujer de más o menos su edad lloraba desconsoladamente—no me miren como idiotas, ¿quieren que el niño muera? Muévanse inútiles.

Sus colegas la miraban con rabia porque sus palabras les ofendían, con envidia porque sabían que era quizás la mejor medimaga joven de todo Londres, y por supuesto con miedo debido no solo al peso de su linaje, sino también al propio prestigio de la joven como una bruja poderosa.

La mujer en el rincón pareció reaccionar y habló:

—Por favor, déjenla que lo intente…—y siguió llorando con un torrente interminable de lágrimas, mientras miraba esperanzada a la joven mujer frente a ella.

Uno de los medimagos presentes no se hizo esperar para expresar su descontento:

—No sabes quién es ella muchacha, tú no eres bruja, no sabes quién es esta infame…—la varita de Hermione clavada en su mandíbula le hizo callar, y su mirada glacial provocó que el pánico le hiciera perder el control temblando como una hoja, era la mirada fría y desquiciada que todo el mundo mágico había visto en Tom Riddle y Bellatrix Lestrange; y pronto se arrepintió de haber hablado.

—Escúchame bien Jack,—siseó su voz de manera peligrosa—sé que eres un cobarde además de un medimago inútil; luego ajustaré cuentas contigo, tal vez en un duelo; pero ahora déjame salvar a este niño, porque tú ya has probado que sólo eres un inútil—el hombre temblaba de pánico, y ella sin mirarlo ni un segundo más se giró hacia la cama del infante.

Con un pase de su varita su ropa de calle cambió a una aséptica bata de medibruja; concentrando su magia en la punta de su varita murmuró un hechizo y la hemorragia se ralentizó, con voz firme ordenó que prepararan una sala y corrió detrás de las sanadoras que levitan al pequeño.

Dos horas después abandonaba la sala agotada, en el pasillo la misma mujer que lloraba estaba un poco más serena aunque se notaba la expectación en ella.

—Doctora Granger—habló casi en un susurro trémulo—yo… bueno… ¿mi hijo? ¿él está bien?—logró al fin la afligida mujer articular con dificultad.

—Sí, él está bien; estable, aunque un poco débil—respondió de manera profesional y segura.

—Yo no soy bruja, la magia involuntaria de mi hijo me desconcierta y no sé cómo actuar; su padre murió en la guerra y yo me quedé sola. Claro, eso no impide que no sepa quién es usted… es famosa… por todo, yo… pienso que ellos se equivocan al tratarla mal, usted es una gran persona… gracias por salvar a mi hijo.

Las palabras de aquella mujer muggle la habían dejado paralizada, había escuchado a las enfermeras murmurar; Bellatrix había matado a la familia muggle de esa chica y su esposo mago murió cuando los carroñeros lo capturaron; esa mujer tenía razones para despreciarla, pero no lo hacía… había confiado la vida de su hijo en sus manos; sin quererlo sonrió y sintió que la esperanza volvía a ella.

Le dio un ligero asentimiento y una sonrisa a la mujer y se encaminó a su consultorio. Dentro un sobre de elegante pergamino membretado llamó su atención; el escudo de armas Malfoy se encontraba nítidamente marcado al agua en el fondo. Era una invitación de su recién descubierta tía Cissy a un fin de semana familiar. Hermione Black y acompañante rezaba el sobre; ni siquiera pudo terminar de leerlo cuando un vociferador entró por la ventana no quedándole más remedio que abrirlo.

El vociferador era un regaño de su jefe, sonrió derrotada mientras miraba la misiva convertirse en cenizas. Retomó la invitación de su tía entre los dedos, pero un par de golpes suaves a su puerta la hicieron desistir de seguirlo viendo; lo acomodó nuevamente dentro del sobre e invitó a su visitante a entrar, aunque nunca pensó que sería él precisamente.

—Buenas tardes Medibruja Granger—saludó el hombre como siempre acostumbraba, entre frío y formal, obteniendo por parte de ella la misma sonrisa cálida y brillante de siempre.

—Buenas tardes profesor Snape—respondió la chica igualmente formal—no es día de cita… así que me pregunto ¿Qué lo trae por mi consulta?—casi de inmediato se reprendió mentalmente, ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Qué no deseaba verlo? Era tan tonta a veces, pero se sintió aliviada al observar como terminaba de entrar en la habitación y tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio.

—Venía a invitarla a la absurda fiesta de Narcissa… pero veo que ya está invitada; debió ser obvio siendo usted de la familia; pero igual quisiera que…—el imperturbable y ecuánime Severus Snape estaba titubeando y la joven mujer frente a él sudaba frío ante la ansiedad que esto le producía—quisiera que… me gustaría mucho si usted…

—Sí profesor Snape, la respuesta es sí—respondió sin saber siquiera como, ella temblaba de miedo—deseo ir con usted a la fiesta que ofrece mi tía Cissy.

El hombre no salía de su asombro, a última hora, al ver el pulcro y elegante pergamino por medio del cual la madre de su ahijado lo invitaba a esa actividad que él consideraba absurda, había decidido que nada perdería si la invitaba; cuando vio que ella tenía un pergamino idéntico titubeó en sus planes, pero al final de cuentas ella le había facilitado las cosas aceptando directamente lo que él no pudo expresar; adelantándose a sus palabras y adivinando sus pensamientos; y esa actitud lo hacía sentir extrañamente satisfecho.

Ella por su parte no cabía en sí de la emoción… él la estaba invitando a ser su acompañante; aunque es cierto que ya estaba de antemano invitada, el simple hecho de ir con él cambiaba totalmente el panorama, se sentía completamente dichosa, y disfrutaría del tiempo con el hombre del que se había enamorado cuando sólo era una adolescente, al que había decidido admirar desde lejos por considerarlo un imposible, y al que juró salvarle la vida cuando lo vio caer víctima de aquel asqueroso reptil.

Severus la observaba frente a él, recordaba cada momento desde que la conoció siendo una mocosa de 11 años, siempre preguntando, siempre queriendo demostrar que sabía más, que era mejor… luego esa niña se convirtió en una adorable jovencita igual de terca, mandona y sabelotodo; y por último en medio de la batalla final la recordó sosteniendo sus heridas con firmeza mientras lloraba y le juraba salvarle la vida… regresando después, viendo a Weasley que protestaba por estar ahí con la misma mirada fría y aterrorizante de su padre, pidiéndole a Potter le ayudara a moverlo del sucio suelo de la Casa de los Gritos y un par de años después cuando era ya una medibruja profesional, pedir ser su tratante titular; eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiados momentos para lograr determinar en qué momento exactamente después del Torneo de Los Tres Magos se había enamorado de ella.


	5. Chapter 5 HEROINA CONFUNDIDA

**CAP. 5: HEROÍNA CONFUNDIDA:**

 _ **Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi queridísima Valentina Shaday.**_

Hermione Granger ya no sabía ni siquiera como se llamaba; una revelación del pasado trastocó totalmente su presente, en donde al parecer el ser hijo de… valía que ser alguien en sí mismo.

A la sociedad mágica no le importaron sus logros académicos, ni el hecho de que gracias en parte a ella los magos oscuros que resultaron ser sus padres habían sido derrotados; no, el ser una Riddle o una Black era pecado mortal. En el hospital nadie recordaba de improviso que gracias a sus estudios se habían salvado muchas vidas, que con sus investigaciones había logrado revertir una serie de maldiciones oscuras que antes no tenían cura, que debido a ese mismo estudio Alice y Frank Longbottom habían logrado establecer una conversación con su hijo después de 18 años en el limbo mental en el que Bellatrix los había dejado sumidos.

No, ahora nadie recordaba, ahora no era la bruja más brillante de su generación, ni la medibruja más prometedora de San Mungo… era simple y llanamente la hija de Lord Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange; y si bien eso le había traído el desprecio, también disfrutaba secretamente del temor respetuoso que ahora su presencia infundía. Lo único que le dolía de la situación en la que se encontraba era que la carta de su madre había revelado muchas más cosas que su identidad, la más dolorosa era que Ron y Ginny Weasley, aquellos a quienes consideró sus amigos, no eran más que un par de oportunistas, unos verdaderos traidores a la sangre a juicio de ella.

Ahora estaba sola en su apartamento, y reflexionaba en esas cosas que para ella resultaban más dolorosas de lo que desearía. Severus la había acompañado desde que salió del hospital y se había retirado hace muy poco; era increíble como disfrutaba de su aguda inteligencia y su ácido sarcasmo, trataba de hacer memoria cuando esto había empezado, y la verdad tenía que concluir que fue antes de que se desatara la II Guerra Mágica, entre el último año en que le impartió pociones y el primero y único que le había enseñado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ahora resultaba que el mundo había girado totalmente, ella originalmente pensaba especializarse en leyes mágicas; pero luego de apenas lograr arrancarlo de las garras de la muerte con la ayuda de Harry y Madame Pomfrey; decidió que estudiaría medimagia y se propuso terminar en tiempo record… tres años después, pidió a la dirección de San Mungo le transfirieran permanentemente a Severus como su paciente al ver que tres años de tratamiento no lograban remitir la herida en su cuello; cuando el medimago Hipócrates Smethwyck en su carácter de Director del Hospital le negó tratar a Severus argumentando su inexperiencia, voló decidida a Hogwarts esa misma noche, sin importar el pánico que sentía hacia las escobas y las alturas. Aún a estas alturas se preguntaba porque no optó por aparecerse, pero estaba convencida que de haberlo intentado, sus nervios hubieran provocado que la mitad de ella llegara a Hogsmeade y la otra apareciera en la Antártida.

En el vuelo pudo serenarse y tomar el valor necesario para ver cara a cara a su ex maestro y plantearle que deseaba aplicar el tratamiento experimental de su tesis de graduación; aunque claro jamás le diría que su intención desde el inicio de sus estudios era precisamente curarlo definitivamente.

Contrario a lo que pudo haber esperado, su hosco y agresivo ex profesor la recibió, la escuchó, leyó la documentación de sus estudios, y para la mañana siguiente le comunicaba con la misma imperturbabilidad de siempre que aceptaba su tratamiento.

Minerva puso muy poca resistencia a que su maestro mejor capacitado abandonara permanentemente el Colegio, y aunque tuvo una cierta aprehensión por la inexperiencia de Hermione, el mismo Severus se encargó de disipar sus dudas con unas cuantas palabras: "es la bruja más brillante en generaciones, un verdadero prodigio de las pociones, no tanto como yo, pero es buena y su estudio es impecable, no perderé nada si lo intentamos, pensé que era tu favorita… yo confío en ella, ya me salvó una vez, así que me iré a Londres, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, estamos de vacaciones, podrás encontrarme sustituto de aquí al inicio de las clases".

Esas palabras, escuchadas por accidente, detrás de la puerta de la oficina de la directora de Hogwarts le habían dado una felicidad inmensa; después de haberse pasado 6 años en el colegio tratando de impresionarlo, él reconocía su talento y no lo defraudaría.

Luego de unos meses sus sesiones de curación pasaron de diarias a semanales, y a lo largo de ese relativamente corto tiempo se sintió más cómoda y en confianza con él que con Ronald en años de convivencia; sentía que podía ser ella misma, hablar con libertad sin ser juzgada; quizás sí un poco punzada por el innato sarcasmo de Severus, pero era algo de lo que había aprendido a disfrutar e inclusive se sorprendía a sí misma respondiendo a los irónicos comentarios del pocionista en el mismo tono que él.

Ahora su paciente, ex maestro y amigo le había pedido ser su pareja en la primera reunión de su nueva familia mágica, y extrañamente eso la tranquilizaba luego de sentir el vacío de la intranquilidad en su estómago, no sabía que esperar de una reunión organizada por Cissy, a pesar que todos los Black sobrevivientes la habían apoyado y aceptado desde el momento en que se develó su desconocida identidad.

Ahora las mariposas en su estómago eran de ansiedad por estar a la altura de su acompañante, pero era una sensación más agradable que otra cosa.

Se durmió pensando en cómo las cosas habían cambiado poco a poco entre ellos, y se sintió feliz con eso, ¿qué más daba lo que dijera la cargante sociedad mágica? ¿Qué más daba que las señoras brujas respetables que se escondieron bajo la cama durante la guerra la vieran a menos a ella, toda una heroína? ¿O que los venerables magos del Wizengamot la trataran con desdén resentidos por no haber podido robar su herencia? Él la entendía a niveles insospechados, también había sufrido ese mismo desprecio y por eso mismo le brindaba todo su respaldo.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras tomaba su café antes de salir a su trabajo; sus pensamientos se ocupaban en otra cosa: cómo ayudar a su amigo a conquistar a una chica. De sobra sabía que Harry era muy héroe, muy elegido y muy auror; pero era tímido totalmente… ella no era precisamente amiga de Pansy y no sabía cómo acercarse a la morena, podía quizás invitarla a la reunión de Cissy, pero no sabía si le permitirían hacerlo. De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido y la vibración de algo en su bolsillo; Draco le enviaba un mensaje a su celular, y es que el rubio estaba imparable desde que había descubierto la tecnología muggle, estaba inclusive pensando en adaptar los aparatos al mundo mágico y comercializarlos, indudablemente sus genes de hombre de negocios Malfoy salían a flote, y lo más probable es que se saliera con la suya y consiguiera muchos galeones a cambio.

El mensaje era conciso, al igual que Draco… y que Severus, tal parece era una manía slytherin porque Andrómeda, Cissy y su colega Theo eran iguales; el mensaje decía: "te veo a las 12 en la cafetería del hospital, péinate" Que ahora se llevaran y que fueran primos, no le quitaba a Draco sus viejas costumbres, sobre todo el hacer burla de su cabello; pero definitivamente era algo totalmente distinto a la crueldad implacable con la que la trató en Hogwarts.

Salió de casa, con el tiempo suficiente para viajar con calma hasta los viejos almacenes que servían de fachada al hospital mágico, pero su naturaleza impaciente e hiperactiva hizo que llegara con media hora de adelanto como normalmente ocurría; encontrándose inevitablemente con una de las sanadoras auxiliares, saludó a la joven como todas las mañanas y se dirigió a su consultorio; una vez dentro suspiró, y se dispuso a iniciar su rutina diaria, aunque cada día su trabajo era menor, todos sus pacientes o bien cancelaban sus citas, o cuando veían que era ella quien les atendería, se iban sin más; estaba segura que pronto pedirían su renuncia.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas en los que leyó y reescribió informes, hizo papeleo burocrático y al final se dedicó a estudiar los progresos de Severus, pero a las 9 de la mañana menos cuarto, la auxiliar a la que había saludado antes entró en su consultorio; lucía triste y derrotada.

—Sanadora Granger—dijo la chica con suavidad—todos... ellos…—titubeaba, ella misma había sido discriminada por ser hija de mortífagos—ellos cancelaron, todos los pacientes de hoy, algunos se fueron apenas vieron su nombre en la placa de la puerta, yo… yo… lo siento—finalizó la muchacha sinceramente apenada.

—Tranquila— le respondió— no es tu culpa, son ellos los idiotas; no entiendo cómo diablos no aceptan de una buena vez de qué lado estuve y estoy sin importar si mis padres son los muggles John y Jean Granger o el infame y todo poderoso Lord Voldemort y la loca Bellatrix Black—suspiró derrotada, no le quedaría más que volver temprano a casa; iría a su cita con Draco y volvería a la tranquilidad de su apartamento para pensar el siguiente paso a dar en este estrambótico cambio que había sufrido su anteriormente ordenada vida.

Tal como había pensado, media hora después no había aparecido ningún paciente, así que tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la salida; pero no en dirección a la cafetería del hospital, si no hacia un pequeño restaurante en el Londres muggle que a ella le encantaba; aunque antes decidió llamar a Draco para decirle del nuevo sitio; pudo haber enviado un patronus, o un mensaje por la red flú de su consultorio y hasta una lechuza; pero decidió molestar al rubio con su afición por su nuevo teléfono celular muggle.

Era increíble ver al elitista Draco Malfoy asimilando todo lo relacionado al mundo no mágico sólo por ella, aún recordaba cuando vio muy intrigado su teléfono para de inmediato arrastrarla a la tienda más cercana para comprarse uno propio.

Le dijo que estaría antes en el lugar de la cita, por si podía llegar más temprano; no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando su queridísimo nuevo primo le dijo una vez más "espero que te hayas peinado"; jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse al denso sentido del humor de Draco.

Del otro lado de la línea un cierto chico también sonreía con la reciente broma hecha; siempre fue un niño solitario con amigos comprados por el dinero y prestigio Malfoy; ahora tenía una prima, una chica que a pesar de lo desgraciado que fue con ella le había dado una oportunidad; definitivamente que Hermione resultara ser una Black era lo mejor que le había pasado. A pesar de la dicha que lo embargaba no pudo evitar que la sombra de todo lo que Hermione estaba pasando por su nuevo estatus de sangre le empañara la felicidad, sobre todo después de haber sido citado por el Wizengamot para seguir declarando acerca de la investigación en torno a su prima y los bienes mágicamente heredados de sus verdaderos padres; peor aún se sintió cuando vio el pie de firma: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Jefa de Magos del Wizengamot.

NO entendía cómo diablos esa perra desgraciada seguía libre y sobre todo como había llegado a ese cargo; de lo que sí estaba seguro es que nada bueno podría venir de esa alimaña asquerosa, y debía encontrar la mejor manera de decírselo a Hermione para agobiarla lo menos posible. Era inaudito que por tu estirpe, algo de lo que no tienes culpa, se te juzgue y discrimine como a su prima, sin importar tu estatus de heroína de guerra; pero que una sabandija rastrera como Umbridge, que era una criminal comprobada se le premiara con un alto cargo dentro del Ministerio de Magia.

Decidió que no la haría esperar más; salió del lugar donde se encontraba y se desapareció apenas pudo permitírselo para aparecer en las inmediaciones del hospital mágico.

Caminó apresuradamente hacia la cafetería del edificio y la vio ahí, sentada de espaldas con su espeso cabello castaño atado en una trenza apretada que caía por su espalda; se le notaba distraída y melancólica, y decidió jugarle una pequeña broma: agitó su varita y rápidamente el peinado de Hermione estuvo deshecho y su indomable cabello suelto; cuando notó el cosquilleo de la magia ya era tarde pero igual se levantó de su asiento varita en mano y hecha una verdadera furia, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con su primo y una sonrisa burlona, aunque con el cabello revuelto y su expresión rabiosa era casi copia fiel de su madre, provocando un ligero escalofrío en Draco.

—Lo siento Herms—se disculpó el rubio sinceramente avergonzado—quise hacerte una broma, pero creo que te enojaste.

La disculpa del chico hizo que la rabia bajara dentro de ella poco a poco, la verdad no era culpa de él todas las cosas que pasaban en su vida últimamente, siendo honestos, él era de las pocas cosas buenas que llegaron luego de esa fatídica carta.

—No es tu culpa, la verdad es que… ya me han jugado malas pasadas aquí, solo por molestar—suspiró derrotada, estaba pensando seriamente en renunciar e irse.

Draco jamás había visto a la castaña con la expresión derrotada que ahora inundaba su rostro, ni cuando él la molestaba en el colegio, ni durante la guerra; ni cuando fue torturada por la loca más infame que había salido del seno de la familia Black… no, esa no era ella; temía que tantas injusticias acabaran por destruirle el espíritu.

—Vamos—dijo secamente mientras tiraba de su mano, volteando a ver poquela razón por la que ella se resistía— ¿pasa algo?

— ¿A dónde me llevas?—inquirió siempre con su espíritu curioso por delante.

—No lo sé, a cualquier lugar que no sea este—la verdad no tenía ni idea de dónde ir, pero ese lugar se le antojaba deprimente y no habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas de asco y los comentarios susurrados de todos los que pasaban por ahí.

Hermione decidió no oponer más resistencia, aunque faltaba demasiado para terminar su turno, y no había informado a su superior, se iría con Draco; total si la despedían le harían un favor.


End file.
